Por última vez
by erimunoz
Summary: -Es solo un lugar Granger, y en los lugares se crean nuevos recuerdos siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J. tiene todos los derechos sobre lo que es conocido, lo demás es invención mía.

Aquella noche por última vez lloré.

Recuerdo salir al porche de la casa de campo de mis padres y me pregunté porque no habías contestado el teléfono aquella noche. Habíamos pasado tantas cosas, me conocías y yo a ti, te lo había dado todo y cuando más te necesite, no estuviste.

La oscuridad de la noche, el vino en la copa y el fresco viento, abrazaron los sollozos silenciosos de una joven castaña destrozada.

En el camino de regreso a casa, no pude evitar los recuerdos.

 _-Es por eso que no serás la madre de mis hijos._ \- recuerdo que dijiste en medio de la conversación, tus palabras habían sido tan naturales que me dejaron atónita.

 _\- ¿Entonces qué haces conmigo Ronald?-_ y tu respuesta fue el silencio, ese en el que me dejaste hundirme al final.

La casa nueva era silenciosa, muy agradable para empezar de nuevo, lejos de los recuerdos y de todo. El teléfono sonó y Hermione dejo su bolso en el sofá y tomo el teléfono.

\- ¡Hola Granger! - la castaña rodo los ojos, una vez más ahí estaba Malfoy molestando, sonaba urgente.

\- ¿Qué tal Malfoy? – le respondió y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Pues resulta, que te he estado tratando de contactar todo el fin de semana, pero no te dignas a responder, ¿Dónde diablos te metiste? - casi grito el rubio.

\- ¡Hey! No te atrevas a hablarme así ¿Quién crees que eres? – la castaña se levantó del sofá del cólera.

\- ¡Hey tranquila! Estuve leyendo la propuesta que hiciste, y no hiciste los papeles correctamente, para la supuesta ley de protección a los elfos domésticos. – ella se quedó asombrada de que lo hubiera leído. Draco resoplo.

-Estas por meterlos en un lío. Te veo en el York en 30 minutos para poder mostrarte lo que te menciono antes de la audiencia mañana-

-Claro, ahí nos vemos. - dijo la castaña rápido. El rubio colgó.

Hermione llegó lo más rápido que pudo, él ya la esperaba.

-¿Cómo haces para siempre estar listo? Y ¿Qué hacemos en un restaurant muggle? – Preguntó al verlo.

\- Granger un Malfoy siempre está listo y me gusta este lugar, está cerca de un punto de aparición. – el rubio sonrió, ella se extrañó al soltar un ligero bufido.

-Y de mi casa. - agrego ella.

\- ¿Insinúas que te espió? - fingió indignación.

–No eres mi tipo Granger, ni te ilusiones. – sonrió irónicamente el rubio, la castaña bufó. –Ni tú el mío. –

Tenía ya más de seis meses sin salir de casa, y escapando los fines de semana a la casa de campo. Se había sentido súper extraña al mirarse al espejo para arreglarse esta vez.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - le preguntó el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-La verdad. -

-Tráiganos un vino tinto, el que recomiende. - pidió el rubio antes de que la castaña se negara.

-Sé que dirás que no, pero la verdad quiero cenar y relajarme. ¿Me acompañas sin quejarte Granger? - ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y asintió

-Bien, el saco los papeles. –

-Es un error mínimo, pero puede mandarte todo a la basura. - Draco tomó los papeles y le mostro. –Aquí. – señalo el rubio.

 _-Sección 18-E: Que todo lo aquí mencionado_ _no_ _sea válido para todos los elfos, sin importar a que generaciones, años laborando…._

La castaña lo miró extrañada. –Es solo un error de dedo. – dijo la castaña

-Eso es lo que tú no entiendes, la mayoría no quiere aceptar esta propuesta y buscará lo que sea para retrasarla Granger. - ella hizo una mueca.

-De haberlo entregado así en la audiencia te retrasan 6 meses más. - afirmo el dando un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-No lo sabía. - dijo una Hermione pensativa.

-Ahora ya lo sabes. -

-Les gustaría cenar algo. - interrumpió el camarero-

Ambos ordenaron algo y continuó la plática.

\- ¿Habías venido aquí? – le pregunto el rubio.

-Sí, aquí…- se quedó callada.

-Déjame adivinar…- dijo con una sonrisa. - Te pidió matrimonio la comadreja. –

-Si- se removió en la silla y tomo un largo trago a su copa.

-Que… clásico. – dijo el rubio mirando a su alrededor.

-Para mí es un lugar, común y corriente. Pero me agrada la comida- dijo el rubio.

-Solía ser mi restaurante favorito. - afirmo la castaña con una mueca.

-Es solo un lugar Granger, y en los lugares se crean nuevos recuerdos siempre. – ella pensó que él tenía razón, jamás lo había pensado así.

-Ahora cuando vengas recordaras que cenaste aquí con Draco Malfoy.- soltó una carcajada, ella sonrió un poco.

\- ¿Lo has hecho? -

-No, aún soy virgen. - contesto el rubio.

-Eres un pervertido Malfoy, me refería a el "pedir matrimonio"- el rubio se burló al notar las mejillas rojas de la castaña.

-Sí, hace ya tiempo, no salió como esperaba. Aún éramos muy jóvenes supongo. - le restó importancia.

Malfoy no tenía barreras, era un libro abierto, sin nada que ocultar. Hermione tenía tiempo sin sentirse tan cómoda en una plática.

-Dime Granger, ¿Cómo fue que te intereso defender elfos?- era una pregunta sin burla, con curiosidad, él realmente quería saberlo y eso la alentó a abrirse con él.

Ella le explicaba y él la miraba interesado de hecho le dio ideas que no había pensado, tenían diferencias, ella explicaba su punto y él el suyo, era fascinante para los dos.

Ya eran cerca de las doce cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que debía irse, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con alguien que tuviera un interés en las leyes o en cosas que no fuera solo aventuras.

-Creo que es hora de irme Malfoy, mañana hay trabajo. - afirmo la castaña, él sonrió de lado.

-Me temo que tengo que admitir que eres bueno conversando, digo no podías ser malo en todo. - el rubio soltó una carcajada limpia y ella se sorprendió a si misma disfrutando aquello. Estaba realmente jodida si su mente podía siquiera imaginar a Malfoy como pareja. Ron le había jodido la mente, ahora estaba segura.

\- Señor, su cuenta. – ella quiso tomarla.

\- Basta Granger, yo te llamé. – le dijo mientras evitaba que ella tomará la cuenta.

\- La próxima seré yo. - dijo ella con firmeza

\- ¿La próxima? Que seguridad Granger. – ella soltó una carcajada abierta. Él jamás la había visto reír así, la observo como si la estudiara.

\- Lo siento. - dijo ella al no saber que decir.

\- Me gustan tus dientes, te hicieron un buen trabajo. - la castaña bufó y el ya de pie le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. -

\- No soy una anciana. – exclamo mirando la mano del rubio extrañada. El sonrió de lado.

\- Creo que eres una dama, creo. - Hermione rodo los ojos y tomo su mano.

Entonces todo sucedió como en cámara lenta, Hermione giro el rostro y ahí estaba. Ronald Weasley con aquella chica con quién la había engañado. Sonriente, feliz y… más gordo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling tiene todos los derechos sobre lo que es conocido, lo demás es invención mía.

 **Capítulo 2 – De nuevo aquí.**

Hermione había apurado el paso, estaban ya en la puerta cuando…

-¡Hermione! ¿eres tú? - la voz chillona de aquella chica quiso hacerla salir corriendo.

La castaña se giró con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Ty! - Malfoy notó la incomodidad y puso sus manos en los bolsillos, saludo al pelirrojo con un asentimiento de cabeza

-¡Que sorpresa! ¡Mira! – lanzo un gritillo la morena y alzo su mano izquierda

-Mira que Ronald me acaba de pedir matrimonio. - daba brinquillos de emoción mostrando su anillo, el rubio rodo los ojos. La castaña pensó que el corazón se le saldría.

 _\- ¡No puede ser! -_ dijo para sus adentros, Ron la miraba asqueado al estar con Malfoy.

-Uy, qué emoción y que clásico. –soltó sarcástico el rubio.

\- Muchas felicidades a los dos. - dijo la castaña, en un casi hilo de voz.

-Sí, si Felicidades ¡Nos vamos ya! - Malfoy tomo la mano de la castaña y termino de salir del lugar.

-¿Por qué la prisa? –soltó el pelirrojo –¿Acaso no les da felicidad por nosotros?- dijo en burla, Hermione se quiso defender, pero el rubio se adelantó.

-La verdad Weasley, muero por llevármela a la cama, así que con su permiso. – Hermione se congelo y siguió al rubio por inercia, Ron apretó los puños y la morena soltó una risilla.

-¡Que travieso!- reía sin dejar de ver su anillo, y sin notar que un pelirrojo tenía la mandíbula apretada.

Cuando la castaña salió del shock se soltó del agarré.

-pero ¿Qué has dicho? – Malfoy se giró sobre sus talones.

-Te acabo de sacar de una humillación, ¿Y me gritas? - le reprocho el rubio, ella bufó.

-Los hombres sabemos cómo callar a otro hombre Granger, te hubiera restregado el anillo todo el camino hasta tu casa. ¿Eso querías? - le pregunto alzando la voz en la pregunta.

-No.- dijo ella cortante –Y Gracias, gracias por todo, esta noche – alzo los hombros.

-Te veré mañana Malfoy.- dijo girándose a la salida del estacionamiento.

-Hey ven, te llevaré a casa, no vaya a ser que te tires de un puente-se burló

–No es pregunta. - le dijo al notar que ella dudaba.

Malfoy era terco, pero ella era más.

\- ¿Así que un BMW? - la castaña se reía – Creo que el vino te relajo. - decía el rubio mirándola.

-Jamás pensé vivir para ver esto. - continuó la castaña –Tal vez ya vaya a morir. –

-Ni lo pienses, apenas me he empezado a burlar de ti con tu consentimiento, eso no lo voy a desaprovechar. – ambos rieron.

La castaña recostó la cabeza en el asiento y en un segundo se durmió.

\- ¿Granger?- preguntó el rubio sin poder voltear a verla.

\- ¿Granger?- se detuvo en un alto y la vio dormir.

\- ¿Qué harías si supieras la verdad Granger? - el rubio se quedó pensativo y después arranco.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, sintió la luz darle en la cara. Tomo el auricular de un costado de su cama.

-¡Hola!- dijo con la voz aún adormilada.

-¡Herms, por Merlín!- era Ginny

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo apretando los ojos intentando despertar.

-Harry y varios aurores fueron a atender una alerta, estaba muy preocupada, ¿estás bien? dejo de poner atención al oír heridos ¿alerta? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta su cama?

-… tenía miedo que estuvieras en peligro, Ron dijo que te vio anoche y ¿sigues ahí? - Ron había insinuado que estaba en peligro por Malfoy.

\- ¡Que Maldito! - susurro. -Si, aquí sigo Gin, sabes voy a tu casa en un rato. - afirmo la castaña

-Estamos en la madriguera, ya es medio día, no sabemos mucho y el ministerio está en junta. -

-Bien, nos vemos en un rato. - Hermione se despidió y colgó.

-¿Cómo había dormido tanto?- se preguntó interiormente.

Los alrededores de la madriguera tenían una sensación tensa. Eran pasadas las 3 de la tarde y en cuanto apareció sintió un escalofrío y se cerró la chaqueta camel que llevaba. Le iba a faltar más abrigo, parecía querer llover.

Los Weasley habían logrado reconstruir todo después de la guerra, y ahora era más acogedora y un poco más funcional, todo acentuado en un primer piso. Arthur y Molly habían acordado que sería lo mejor por su edad y porque venían nietos en camino.

-Hola.- saludo la castaña al entrar, aunque la campanilla de la entrada ya había sonado. Un abrazo la apretó con fuerza, seguido de un sollozo.

-Pensé que algo te había pasado. - dijo la señora Weasley, posando sus manos en las mejillas de Hermione. La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-No tiene de que preocuparse Señora Weasley.- le digo Hermione con una cálida sonrisa. –Pero me están asustando, ¿Qué ha pasado? - miro a su alrededor al resto del grupo que ahí se encontraba. Neville, Fleur, Arthur, Bill, Luna y su padre.

Ginny entró casi corriendo a la habitación.

-¡Herms!- exclamo y la envolvió en un abrazo.

–Será mejor que nos sentemos a platicar ¡Vengan, primero tenemos que comer! - interrumpió Molly caminando hacía la cocina. Todos le siguieron.

Después de la comida, casi cena de la Señora Weasley todos se sentaron en la sala a conversar.

-Arthur quieres…- el aludido acepto y se acercó a su esposa para abrazarla.

-Hoy por la madrugada…- carraspeo –Apareció en el cielo la marca tenebrosa. – todos comenzaron a soltar diferentes sonidos de sorpresa.

-El ministerio ha informado a los aurores que se trata de un nuevo clan seguidor de Voldemort.- los miro a todos. –Pero no tenemos más información. - se miraron unos a otros.

-Harry y…- la castaña hizo una pausa.

-Si ellos salieron esta mañana.- afirmo Molly

La puerta se abrió de golpe, asustando a todos.

-¡Ron! ¡Ronny! ¿Dónde estas? - ahí estaba Ty, la castaña rodó los ojos. Fleur le tomo de los hombros.

-Tranquila.- dijo la rubia con su acento característico.

-¿Ya escucharon? ¿Ya se enteraron? - todos guardaron silencio ante la histérica morena.

-Han tenido un gran enfrentamiento cerca del ministerio. - soltó a llorar.

-El clan ha venido a vengarse de la sangre limpia que traicionaron a Voldemort. Hay muchos heridos.- termino de decir la morena y casi todos salieron corriendo hacía el punto de aparición.

 _Malfoy –_ pensó la castaña y salió corriendo sin decir adiós.

Corrió al punto de aparición, tenía que ir a buscar a Malfoy, o tener noticias, lo que fuera primero.

-Por favor Merlín ¡Que esté bien! – soltó en un casi susurro, y lanzó un _patronus_ para Malfoy.

Corría buscándolo entre la gente.

-¿Por qué me importa? Es solo porque se interesó en tu proyecto Hermione no te vuelvas loca- se peleaba mentalmente.

Se detuvo un momento y giro hacía todos lados, al volver intentar iniciar su búsqueda, choco contra alguien.

\- ¡Hey!- la tomaron por los brazos y pudo sentir un calor extenderse por su cuerpo.

\- ¿Tan pronto quieres lanzarte a mis brazos Granger? Te dije, no eres mi tipo- le sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida y ella quiso abrazarlo o golpearlo. Estaba confundida.

Lo observo, maldito Malfoy. Estaba ahí, de nuevo y bien. Gracias Merlin.


End file.
